


Battle Staves and Widow's Bites

by ernyx



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Blackingbird, Cute, F/F, I don't know what their ship tag is because they're such a, MockingWidow, Rarepair, Sparring, Women Being Awesome, bobbinat, fluffl, gotta love these bi gals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ernyx/pseuds/ernyx
Summary: It starts with the ex meeting the current girlfriend. Not knowing each other except through Clint Barton, they stare at each other a moment and Nat can’t help but think: “Wow she’s hot. At least he’s still got good taste.”





	Battle Staves and Widow's Bites

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from http://artificiallyimplantedmemories.tumblr.com/post/139493257071/ where untaintedtea's artwork inspired me // feel free to drop me prompts here or there

     It starts with the ex meeting the current girlfriend. Not knowing each other except through Clint Barton, they stare at each other a moment and Nat can’t help but think “ _Wow she’s hot. At least he’s still got good taste._ ”

     Bobbi tries to figure out exactly where Natasha’s allegiance lies, and deciding that for now it’s with Clint, they’re on the same side. That’s enough.  
                       (She figures if they’re both saving his ass, that’s fine,  
                                and fighting alongside Nat is breathtaking.)

     It’s a while into Bobbi and Clint’s intense love affair that the Lincoln Slade debacle, the couple fall apart. Natasha and Bobbi haven’t kept close contact, but she finds the woman anyway, simply puts a hand on her shoulder, and tells her that it’s what she would have done too. There’s no judgement, just an understanding of defending yourself, and perhaps an underlying need for vengeance, and Bobbi’s glad to have someone to turn to.

     Not long after, the blonde rejoins S.H.I.E.L.D. and starts working with Natasha full time. “You have to be stronger than this, Bobbi, if you want to take down aliens, come on,” she teases, and Bobbi rolls her eyes as she attacks the redhead again. They tussle on the mats, and finally, Bobbi manages to pin her down. “Well done,” Nat says gently, and kisses Bobbi’s nose, full of pride for her partner in crime… or against crime in this case.

                             (Bobbi blushes becomingly, and Nat smirks,   
                  taking the opportunity to flip them over and get to her feet.)

     Sometimes Bobbi works out when Nat’s not around, and holds back in sparring not to give it away. It isn’t until a spring day that they’re walking in the park and Nat lags behind. “I’m  _tired,”_  she whines, even though they both know that she has much more stamina than that, and Bobbi laughs.

     She pulls out her batons, attaches them into a staff, and extends it towards Natasha.

     “Sit.”  
     “What?”  
     “Sit down.”  
     “You’re serious.”  
     “As a murder.”

     The redhead does what she’s told, and Bobbi  _effortlessly_  hoists her up onto her shoulders and walks on. Natasha laughs, a beautiful melodic sound that almost nobody gets to hear, practically  _giggles_  in delight as she’s carried, and ruffles Bobbi’s hair.

     “Gosh I love you,” she sighs happily.  
     “I love you too,” the other woman replies without missing a beat.

     There’s a pregnant silence, where both of them suddenly have their friendly affections click into a different context, and Bobbi lets Natasha down from her perch to look her in the eyes. They stare for a moment, awkward and a little hopeful, and finally Nat breaks the silence.

     “Uh, so… coffee?”

     Bobbi breaks into a smile.

     “It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Feedback? I'd love to hear it! Drop me a line either here or on my tumblr (artificiallyimplantedmemories)! Kudos and constructive criticism are always welcome.


End file.
